


Lying (By Omission)

by redezzed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Future Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redezzed/pseuds/redezzed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College fic where Stiles has an adorable girlfriend. Only ‘D’ isn’t adorable. Or his girlfriend.</p><p>Or: Five times people talk about Stiles’s mysterious significant other, and one time they actually see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying (By Omission)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never lived in a sorority, but my brother is a frat boy so all my knowledge is second hand.  
> Unbetaed so all mistakes are me being careless and I would love to fix them if you notice them.

1: Josh

 

The kid sitting in front of them wasn’t exactly their typical pledge-material, far too twitchy and a bit awkward, but there was something about him that was interesting. Something in his eyes and the way he held himself.

But that was probably the lacrosse he said he did in high school.

“So,” Josh leaned forward, “Why do you want to join our frat?”

“I’m really used to being part of a group, a team. It feels weird to not have a bunch of people around. I like having people to rely on, and also having people rely on me.”

“Do you have experience organizing for large groups?” Emmet asked, the vice president of the house.

The kid snorted, “Oh yes, I could plan tactical assaults given half an hour and an endless supply or Doritos and coffee.”

Well, that was a bit hyperbolic, but…

“What about resolving conflicts? It’s harder than you would think living with twenty five other guys.” Josh asked.

“I’ve seen a few conflicts in my day, and a significant portion of them didn’t end in bloodshed.” He grinned like that was a major accomplishment.

“Okay…” Emmet shuffled around the papers in his hand, “Now for some easier questions. If you had to have a super power for a day, what would it be?”

Like lightning the kid answered, “I would turn invisible and find one of those ghost hunting shows and scare the crap out of them.”

“What’s your perfect woman?” Josh asked after Emmet stopped snickering. He liked this question, it was an easy way to tell if the guy was a dick. Instantly the guy’s eyes glazed over.

“Strawberry blonde, green eyes, five foot three inches, driven, genius-level amount of brains, incredibly brave, loyal to everyone she cares about, basically a goddess walking amount us mere mortals.” The kid sighed happily.

Now they both laughed, “Got a girl back home or something?” Emmet asked.

He blinked, “Or something.”

“Alright, alright, moving on. If you had to be a supernatural creature, what would you be?”

The kid grinned, “I don’t know, but definitely not a werewolf.”

“Why not?” Emmet frowned, “They seem pretty badass.”

“Badass, sure. But have you considered how much they would shed? Not to mention how much they eat or the claw marks over everything, and constantly bounding about, and… you know what, I think that’s enough rambling.” The kid blushed a bit.

Josh smiled, he liked this kid. He was interesting, had a lot of opinions and seemed to have his act together. If everyone else hated him then he would back down, but he wanted him in the house.

“One last question and then you can go down and send the next prospective pledge up to be interviewed.” Josh said.

“Yeah?” the kid slid a bit forward in his chair.

“How do you pronounce your name?” Josh gaped at the confusing mess of vowels on the page before him.

The kid smiled again, bright and excited, “You can call me Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.”

 

2: Drew

 

“Stilinski!” Drew barked up the stairs, the pledge was probably deep in his books. Dang, that kid was going to make the rest of them look bad.

“Yeah?” Stiles poked his head over the railing, eyes bright and hair a bit messed up.

“Package just arrived for you.” Drew lightly shook the box in his hand.

Stiles lit up and dashed down the stairs. Jesus, he was so excitable, but the little bundle of energy fit really well into their house.

“Don’t shake it.” Stiles made a grab for it but Drew held it up above his head, “Come on, I’ve been waiting for that all week.”

“Aww, is it a care package? That’s so cute. Whose it from?” Drew teased, finally giving Stilinski the box.

“My better half, my pumpkin, my one and only.” his frat brother eagerly tore it open.

“If there are any baked goods, remember the house tax.” Drew couldn’t help but peer into the box. Stiles was a bit private about his life, besides high school antics with his best friend Scott and a few stories about his dad, no one really knew that much about Stiles life before college, especially the last couple years.

Stiles pulled out a black zip-up sweatshirt and held it up to his face, smiling into his fabric. Drew took the distraction to pull the piece of paper he had spotted out of the box. Drew jumped a few steps away and they started reading.

“Dear Stiles,” He began in a sing-song voice, “I hope you’ve settled in well to your new house, but I’m already sure you have. You always manage to fit yourself into new places and make new friends.”

“Dude! Not cool!” Stiles jumped after him, but Drew’s football training meant the smaller boy had not hope of catching him. Drew raised his voice, drawing a few members out of their rooms to view the spectacle.

“It’s be weird here without you and Scott and Jackson and Lydia and Allison, the house feels a lot emptier. We all miss you. Erica said it was weird to send a package to college without food and Boyd suggested curly fries, but I thought they would be gross by the time they got to you. Besides, maybe the withdrawal from Fran’s greasy diner food will be enough to draw you back to visit us.”

Stiles had stopped fighting and was just standing there listening with faint grin tugging on the edges of his mouth.

“So, I made you cookies. Isaac teased me the entire time saying that I’ll make a good housewife for you someday. Which I will never, ever be. Stiles, stop thinking about me in nothing but an apron, I know you are.”

Stiles groaned and covered his face in his hands as a few of the brothers who had gathered around them laughed.

“I guess that’s all I’ve really got. I know I’m awful at communication but I’ll always answer if you text or call. Maybe I’ll even get Isaac to teach me Skype. And remember if you ever need me, I’ll be there as soon as I can. I love you, D.”

Drew lowered the paper and Stiles snatched it out of his hands, still blushing.

Someone whistled and other thumped Stiles on the back.

“Sounds like a real keeper, Stiles.” Drew held out his hand, “Now about those cookies…”

Stiles threw up his hands, “Fine, I guess there will be absolutely no privacy in this house.”

“Absolutely none, we’re going to find out everything about your adorable girlfriend.” Drew snagged a cookie. Okay, two.

Stiles choked a bit on his, which was weird because the cookies were delicious.

His girlfriend was a hell of a baker.

 

3: Megan

 

Megan always liked visiting their brother house, especially with all the adorable new freshman. One named Stiles in particular.

She was especially impressed when he just came up and started talking to them instead of staring or trying a bad line like a lot of boys new to college.

There was also the added bonus that he really cute. If she wasn’t in a happily committed relationship, she would make that boy a man. But if the way Caitlyn was leaning into him was any indication, they were at least keeping him in their sorority.

That was until his phone went off.

Stiles pulled it out of his pocket and Megan saw the person calling him was named ‘Hot Stuff’. Crap.

“The old ball and chain,” Stiles joked from his position on the couch between Megan and Caitlyn.

“Hey beautiful,” Stiles answered, then paused, “Uh, because you’re beautiful. Duh.”

Caitlyn looked pissed but Megan felt like her ovaries were melting. This was so cute.

“Okay, I’ll stop complementing you, baby.” Stiles rolled his eyes at Megan while making vague ‘girlfriends, right?’ motions at her, “So what are you calling me for, honeybunch? Uh huh, I can talk now. I’m going to take this, lovely to meet you.” Stiles smiled at a bit put out Caitlyn and then at Megan, who was trying to make sure a dopey smiled wasn’t on her face. Oh screw it, she just loved love.

Stiles came back to the party after a bit with a big grin on his face and was soon eaten up by the crowd. Oh well, Megan would have plenty of time to interrogate him on his girlfriend and when she could meet her.

“So he’s already taken, huh?” Megan leaned up by Josh.

“Yup,” Josh nodded, “Five three, strawberry blonde, goddess walking the earth, baked him cookies, signed a letter to him with ‘D’.”

“Damn, why are all the good ones taken?” Megan pouted.

Josh scoffed, “What am I? Chopped liver?”

Megan smirked, “I told you, all the good ones are taken.” She leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend.

Josh grinned and tugged at her hips, “You bet your ass I am.”

 

4: Max

 

Max was nervous to join a frat at the beginning of the year. He had heard a lot of hazing horror stories, and being a bit small and a bit nerdy was not exactly great prospects for not getting bullied. But it had been awesome so far. His pledge class was funny, especially Stiles, who everyone took to like flies to honey. Max was determined to be friends with Stiles, which is why he found himself playing Kings with a bunch of older members and a few girls from their sister house, and of course Stiles. Max wasn’t a huge drinker, actually, not a drinker at all, but he wanted to get to know everyone.

And apparently drinking games were a way to do it.

Someone picked a ten and they all held up five fingers to play Never Have I Ever. Luckily, Max was awesome at this game. Or awful at it. He could never really tell if you were supposed to have done stuff or not done stuff.

“Never have I ever been on a sports team.” Emmet dug an elbow into Drew’s side.

“Never have I ever been out of the country.” One of the girls said. Evelyn, or something.

“Lammee,” Someone booed, “Say something juicy.”

Crap, and it was his turn next.

“Uhh, what should I say?” Max stalled.

“Go for common stuff, try to get a lot of people.” Stiles offered.

“Okay, never have I ever kissed a girl.” Max smirked when all the boys put down fingers with laughs and grimaces.

“Megan!” Emmet laughed.

“Don’t you dare say anything salacious,” Megan swiped at Emmet with the three fingers on her right hand, “It’s college. Shut up.”

“How have you never kissed a girl?” Drew said to Max.

“Hey, it’s cool,” Stiles interjected, “I’ve only kissed one girl in my life.” All the girls sighed happily. Stiles and his girlfriend were slowly becoming legend.

“How is your mysterious significant other?” Megan asked.

“Still the moon of my life.” Stiles ducked his head.

“Will you tell us something about her?” Caitlyn asked.

“Nope.” Stiles started to smirk and then his face fell, “Shit, you pulled a Queen last turn didn’t you.”

“Oh yes I did, drink up freshman.” Caitlyn cackled.

“You’re also a freshman,” Stiles moaned and stared at his glass that was more empty than full at this point.

“I’ll let you out of it if you tell us a fact about her.” Caitlyn offered.

“Ugh, fine. I’m too drunk for this. Ask one question, one. That has nothing to do with names.”

“What is your favourite physical feature of hers?”

“Eyes,” Stiles answered without hesitation, “They’re amazing. I haven’t quite figured out what colour they are. Sometimes they’re green, sometimes they’re brown, sometimes they’re grey, but mostly they are a mix of all of them.”

Caitlyn and Megan looked sort of… melty.

“Enough with the wishy-washy bullshit, we’ve got to even this out a bit,” The brother to his left said, “Never had I ever kissed a boy.”

The girl all complained but Max noticed movement to his left.

Stiles had put down a finger.

Stiles saw him looking and gave him a wink, holding up the remaining finger on his right hand to make a quiet shushing noise.

Max nodded gravely back. Even though the frat seemed pretty cool, being nice guys didn’t necessarily conclude being fine with a bi guy living in the house. Stiles was really cool, Max didn’t want him thrown out or bullied because some dumb frat boy was homophobic.

Not that they would ever had to worry about any issues.

Stiles had, like, the cutest girlfriend ever.

 

5: Emmet

 

Emmet had lived in the house all four years and he had never seen someone thrive like Stiles Stilinski. He fucking blossomed in any social situation and could strike up a conversation with anyone, and he did. Which had led to a few broken hearts as girls who came to their parties realized the guy they had been talking to for a couple hours was not flirting with them but genuinely interested in their lives.

But that was fine, Emmet didn’t mind helping out girls who had be blindsided by the force of nature that was Stiles Stilinski and then left spinning when they found out he was taken. Stilinski had good taste, even if he wasn’t actually interested in them.

And he definitely wasn’t interested in them.

Emmet figured Stiles and ‘D’ must be one of those once-in-a-lifetime soulmates deal because they were both sickeningly cute and totally fucking weird. Like with Stiles and his phone. Stiles usually ignored it when he was doing something unless his girlfriend’s text or ringtone went off and he would always, always answer it.

See? Adorable.

But then he would actually answer the phone with some weird pet name, like bunny muncher.

That’s right. Bunny muncher.

Stiles had then laughed and said, “It’s funny, because you munch bunnies and also have adorable teeth.” Stiles had then explained that he lived in a rural area and most people hunted local game.

But still. Totally fucking weird.

Stiles was a cool guy though, besides being odd. Initiation was going to be fun. The majority of the pledges had made it (Josh had like a fucking sixth sense about these things, next year would not be fun without their glorious leader but Emmet didn’t have to witness it) and all the frats and sororities had initiation on the same night so it basically became one huge drunken revel.

Yeah, it was pretty awesome.

Usually the pledge classes of brother-sister houses matched up to be escorts to each initiation, but fucking Stiles Stilinski messed that all up.

First it was Megan heavily hinting that Stiles could actually bring whomever he wanted, maybe even a certain redhead. Stiles had looked a bit perplexed and said the distance was too far. Then he tried to get away with bring nobody, but that wouldn’t do.

“You have to have an escort, its tradition.” Emmet said. Josh wasn’t touching this discussion with a ten foot pole, not when Megan was involved.

“I’m sorry, I can’t escort a pledge from your house, sorry Megan. My lover would seriously not like it.”

“It’s one stupid initiation, she can’t really be that possessive.” Emmet complained.

“You hit the nail on the head with that one, ‘possessive’ is exactly the right word.” Stiles rubbed a frustrated hand over his face, “Okay, okay, maybe one of my friends from high school can do it. My best friend had been meaning to visit and I’m sure his girlfriend would be willing. That way I have someone and snookums won’t worry about some sorority girl, no offence Megan, getting her grubby paws all over me.”

“Only if she’s hot.” Megan finally conceded, “I can’t have my favourite pledge being escorted by some small town girl next door.”

Stiles fumbled with his phone and pulled up a picture, “This is my bro Scott and his girlfriend Allison. Not the blonde ones, those are Erica and Isaac.”

Megan’s jaw dropped, “Is everyone in your town models?”

Stiles cracked up.

(Okay, Allison was seriously hot. But don’t tell anyone because Scott practically growled at anyone that so much as walked suggestively near her.)

Initiation went well, only one sorority girl caught her dress on fire because she wasn’t paying attention to the candle she was holding.

The party was in full swing when Megan and Caitlyn caught his eye from across the room. He nodded to them, time to get to the bottom of this.

The three of them cornered Scott and Allison, who were hopefully intoxicated enough to spill about Stiles’s girlfriend.

“So, how long have you guys known Stiles?” Megan gave them a friendly look.

“Scott and Stiles have been best friends since they were five, I’ve known Stiles since sophomore year when I moved there and Scott and I started dating.” Allison answered sweetly.

“So you must know all about this mysterious ‘D’ we’ve heard nearly nothing about, besides the fact that Stiles is head over heels in love.” Emmet followed quickly.

Scott laughed, “Oh yes, our group in high school is really… close.”

“Scott and I used to be the cutest couple in town, but Stiles stole that title from us.” Allison nudged her boyfriend.

“Lydia was pissed that people weren’t talking about her and Jackson anymore.” Scott got a nostalgic look on his face.

“Was Stiles and D getting together a big deal?” Caitlyn asked.

Allison and Scott exchanged a look, the kind that was forged from lots of time together.

“Yes, they are kind of polar opposites and, well, the age gap…” Allison said hesitantly, “Hasn’t Stiles told you about this?”

“Nah, he’s really fucking quiet about D. So he’s dating an older woman? Hot.” Emmet said.

Scott’s mouth dropped open, “What?”

“Stiles’s girlfriend? You just said she was a lot older than him…” Megan frowned.

“Stiles’s... oh, speak of the devil.” Allison made an aborted movement as Stiles walked up and threw an arm around her.

“Are you talking about me? I can feel my ears burning.” Stiles grinned easily, eyes and limbs softened by alcohol.

“Yeah Stiles, these three were just asking about your girlfriend. Remember your girlfriend, Stiles?” Scott said in a weird tone of voice. Emmet hadn’t noticed the boy drinking much, but maybe he was more drunk than met the eye.

“Oh-kay, I think that’s enough socializing.” Stiles grabbed both his friends and steered them around and towards the stairs, “And don’t think I’m going to forget about this Megan, I know what you’re up to.”

Megan just fucking laughed.

Emmet was more curious, there was something here that didn’t quite make sense.

 

+1: Caitlyn

 

The last day over class before Thanksgiving break was over and that was pretty great.

The bass was turned up to the highest level and that was perfectly fine with her.

There was a hot boy dancing with her and that was perfectly fine.

Stiles had also said his friends and maybe his sweetheart was coming to the party tonight and driving him home the next day and that was just spectacular.

Caitlyn was dying to meet the girl, half to see if she was good enough for Stiles, half to see if she was hotter than Caitlyn.

Okay, mostly to see if she was hotter than her.

 

So far Stiles had fidgeted and gotten people drinks and had looked paler and paler as the night went on. The short new member, Matt or Max or something, had been over talking to him for a while but Caitlyn had lost track after the seriously delectable boy had asked her to dance.

Now, Stiles was talking to a very attractive blonde but he looked too worried for that to be his girlfriend. Besides, Megan had told her that Josh had said that Stiles girlfriend was strawberry blonde.

Megan danced a bit closer, trying to hear what they were saying.

“- a bit tied up…. Be here soon.” The blonde said.

“Not literally, right Erica?” Stiles looked scared for a second until the blonde playfully punched his arm.

“No you dork, probably got stuck in traffic. Isaac, Boyd and I didn’t want to ride in that ridiculous car so we drove separate. Jackson is picking up Lydia so if they aren’t screwing in some hotel room they will be by later. Scott and Allison are going back home tomorrow.”

The guy dancing with her was snickering.

“What?” Caitlyn looked up through her eyelashes, “Not having enough fun dancing with me?”

“Hardly,” the guy gave her a predatory look that made her toes curl, “It’s just that I’m Isaac.”

“Oh! So you must know Stiles’s girlfriend?” Caitlyn said.

“What?” Isaac looked confused.

“Strawberry blonde goddess?” Caitlyn said louder, trying to talk over the music.

“What about Lydia?” Isaac frowned.

Now Caitlyn felt confused. Whatever, there were more important things than sorting out Stiles’s complicated friends.

“Do you want a drink?” She asked.

“Not really.” Isaac let go of her hips sadly, “Got for it though.” Caitlyn threw him a lingering look and then pushed her way to the kitchen.

She was dancing a bit to the dulled thump of the music as she mixed herself a drink. She jumped as the backdoor opened.

“Oh shit, you scared the crap out of, uhhh. Hi.” Caitlyn blinked at the stranger, tall and dark and fucking gorgeous. And old.

“Not to be rude, but you don’t exactly look like an undergrad.” Caitlyn propped a hip on the counter, taking a slow sip from her glass.

“I’m not.” The stranger answered. Oh fuck her, she could go for a voice like that between her thighs.

“So uh,” She bit her lip, “Who do you know here?”

The guy raised a sarcastic eyebrow, “Really?”

Caitlyn blinked up at him, “Just curious, want to see if you’re already taken.”

“Just looking for Stiles.” The guy pushed forward and past her. Caitlyn automatically deflated, of-fucking-course, another super hot friend for Stiles-fucking-Stilinski. Odds were his girlfriend was also gorgeous.

Suddenly Megan rushed into the kitchen grabbing Caitlyn’s arm violently.

“Party foul!” Caitlyn squawked as she narrowly avoided spilling her drink on herself.

“Potential girlfriend sighting, hurry the hell up.” Megan dragged Caitlyn out of the kitchen and pointed to a girl in the corner.

“Holy shit.” Caitlyn breathed. The girl in question was around five foot, had long strawberry blonde hair, and was currently in a close conversation with Erica. And was hot. Dammit.

“Right!” Megan practically squealed, “She showed up a few minutes ago and instantly went over to Erica and Boyd, they all hugged.”

“Is it just me or does she look a bit… bitchy?” Caitlyn wasn’t one to judge on first appearances, but when she did they were usually accurate.

Megan shoved her shoulder, “You’re just jealous, and besides, she’s probably anxious to see Stiles but he disappeared somewhere. I bet she’s as sweet as Stiles says.”

“Who’s that?” Caitlyn pointed at a guy with sharp cheek bones who was making his way through the crowd with two drinks lifted high. Megan frowned and shrugged and they both watched as he tapped Stiles’s girlfriend on the shoulder and handed her a drink.

“Maybe another friend from home?” Megan suggested, “Or- OH HELL NO.”

Caitlyn dropped her drink.

Because Stiles’s girlfriend had just turned around and kissed the guy full on the lips.

Caitlyn jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder, “Did you just fucking see that?” Emmet demanded.

“Right!” Both girls answered.

“We have to tell Stiles!” Caitlyn hissed under her breath.

“I don’t know where he is.” Megan looked around frantically, “I guess we could try his room.”

The three dashed up the stairs, dragging a confused Drew with them until they quickly explained and he too ran with them.

“Stiles! Are you in there?” Emmet pounded on the door to his room.

“Uhhh, yeah give me a second.” Stiles’s voice sounded after a delay.

“Not a second, open the door right fucking now, we’ve got to talk.” Emmet thumped on the door again.

“Oh shit,” Stiles muttered and they heard some thumping before the door opened a crack, “Look, I can explain…”

“Explain?” Megan demanded, “So you know what’s happening here?”

Stiles flinched, “I should have been more upfront, I know. I just didn’t know how to tell everyone.”

“I just don’t get it,” Megan folded her arms and looked on the edge of tearing up, “How do you love each other?”

Stiles’s expression shattered.

“Megan, you can’t really mean that,” His voice came out hoarse, “I do love—“

“Then how are you okay with your girlfriend making out with random guys right downstairs!?” Megan practically yelled.

“What?” Stiles’s mouth opened.

“What?” A deeper voice said from within the room. Suddenly the door was yanked all the way open and Stiles was shoved a bit to the side. The guy from the kitchen was standing there, fire in his eyes, glaring at Stiles.

“What the fuck are they talking about?” The guy growled, “You have a girlfriend? What the fuck Stiles.”

“No! No, nononono!” Stiles threw his hands up, “Everyone just hold on for a fucking second.”

Stiles took a deep breath. Caitlyn noticed that Erica and Isaac had skidded into the hallway.

“Firstly,” Stiles began, “Who exactly do you think is my girlfriend?”

“The girl with red hair downstairs.” Caitlyn said hesitantly.

“Did she kiss a guy with cheek bones and a douchy look on his face?” The guy said. Caitlyn, Emmet and Megan all nodded in synchrony. All the anger fled his gaze and but the tension didn’t drop from his shoulders.

“Stiles, why the hell have you been telling people you’re dating Lydia?” The guy pinned one of Stiles shoulders to the door. Drew made a move to stop him but the guy glared him into submission.

“I… haven’t? Well actually, it’s more like I haven’t not told them I have a girlfriend? I don’t really know where they got the idea that she looked like Lydia.” Stiles offered weakly.

Emmet looked like a lightbulb had gone off in his head, “Oh holy shit.”

“Okay someone needs to explain what is going on to me right now.” Drew protested.

“And to me.” Josh walked towards them.

Stiles indicated the guy standing next to him, “This is my boyfriend,” he pulled down the hand that was on his shoulder and twined their fingers, “Derek.”

There was a moment of dead silence until Caitlyn sighed happily.

“Oh thank god, I was starting to get annoyed that you had a girlfriend that was hotter than me.”

Stiles gaped, “Just like that?”

“What were you expecting?” Josh quirked an eyebrow.

“I don’t know!” Stiles flailed a bit, “Public humiliation and ridicule? Fraternities don’t exactly have the best reputation when it comes to homosexual relationships.”

“That would be a bit hypocritical,” Josh said, deadpan, “What with me being bi. We’re a really accepting and diverse house. How did you miss that talk?”

“Because that was like the first thing we learned about him, remember.” Emmet supplied, “Stiles kept talking about how great his relationship was and what a great person he was dating. He was in a committed relationship so we never gave him the ‘it doesn’t fucking matter who you fuck’ talk.”

“Wow, looking back I guess you never did use pronouns…” Drew wondered.

But Stiles wasn’t really paying attention because Derek was giving him the cutest look.

“Great person, great relationship, huh?” Derek said softly.

“You know I don’t shut up about things I care about. I might have left out how much I like sucking your cock, but I definitely talked about how much I like dating you.” Stiles scoffed.

Caitlyn would have heard more, but both Drew and Emmet were dragging her back down to the party. In truth, she probably didn’t want to hear much more because she could see where that had been leading. Downstairs the bass was loud enough to block out any… activities that might happen.

“So,” Caitlyn sauntered up to Isaac again, “Now that I know all the dirty little secrets you have all been hiding, how about another dance?”

Isaac gave her a grin she could only describe as sharp, “I would love another dance, but trust me when I tell you, you are far away from understanding Stiles Stilinski.”

“Well,” Caitlyn tossed her hair, “I’ve still got four more years to figure it out.”

Because seriously, what could be a bigger secret than an older supermodel boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing Teen Wolf so tell me what you think, I do have plans for other stories at some point soon so if there is anything glaringly wrong, tell me now. Thanks!


End file.
